Birthday Girl
by effulgentcolors
Summary: Some fluffy high-school!CS based on the wonderful captainswanandclintasha's quote! (I hope this doesn't suck too much xD)


Storybrooke High has been a revelation for Emma.

A revelation in the face of one David Nolan, proving to her that sometimes people did care, sometimes a wide, sunny smile hid to secret agenda but a genuinely good nature, sometimes an offered chair at a crowded cafeteria table wasn't going to be pulled under you, sometimes people wanted to lend a hand even when you said 'I can handle it', just so that you won't have to struggle alone. David Nolan would always be the person that waved her over to their table when she was carrying a tray with her very first lunch in Storybrooke and wondering where to hide from the hostile world.

A revelation in the faces of Mary-Margaret and Ruby, proving to her that sometimes people didn't judge you by your ruffled backpack and forgotten textbook, sometimes not opening up and spilling your life's story from the very first day didn't get you ignored and kicked out of any possible social interactions, sometimes people told you they wanted to do your nails because they wanted to bon with you, not show off their superior 'girl skills'. Mary-Margaret and Ruby would always be the people who invited her to their Start of the Year party a week after meeting her, lent her a dress and introduced her to everybody as Storybrooke's newfound treasure.

So, no, Emma was not in any way, shape or form, ignorant of how lucky she was. She knew what it was to live on the other side and she appreciated her amazing friends every day. Except today.

There was a knock on her door and Emma tried to suppress a growl. You'd think that after 20 texts and phone calls they would get the hint. Apparently not. So here she was, wrenching the door open to find –

Killian Jones.

Ah. A revelation all on his own.

Killian Jones had been the pain in her ass for all of 6 days. Mostly because he was smart, popular, always as sassy as her and twice as confident and, oh, yes – absolutely gorgeous. A combination that good? Emma just couldn't buy it. So for all of 6 days she tried to tell herself that Killian Jones was an arrogant prick who had wormed his way into the group of wonderful people who had welcomed her into Storybrooke High solely because of his popular status and good looks.

She was surprised she had lasted 6 days.

If it wasn't for Mary-Margaret, she was pretty sure Killian would be the 'mom' of their group. The guy had adopted a 3-legged puppy, for pity's sake! How was she supposed to resist that? She hadn't.

"Happy birthday, love!"

Killian leaned down and her toes raised her up on their own accord, her lips fitting easily against his and tasting chocolate and caffeine. Mmm, her 3 favourite things in the world.

"Hush," she chastised against his mouth, nipping his lip in admonition. "Thought you could keep a secret."

She pulled back to give him an evil look and Killian raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Do you honestly believe Ruby and MM needed _me_ to find out when your birthday is?"

"Ugh. My chances were pretty slim, huh?"

Killian gave her a look that said that 'slim chance' didn't even cover it in his opinion.

"So you are my party babysitter then," Emma sighed in defeat, going back to her bed and slumming down on it, her glare fixed firmly on Killian as if he was the single reason for all of her current troubles.

"I believe my line is something along 'I have no idea what you mean, lass'," he grinned at her conspicuously.

Emma just rolled her eyes.

"I know they have this huge thing planned at Granny's. David is the absolute worst at secret reconnaissance, you guys know that, right?"

"Tell me about it," Killian made a disgusted grimace before sitting beside her and reaching for her feet and drawing them into his lap. "But the girls felt too bad about not giving him anything to do while they were flying around all week, magicking everything as if out of thin air and we were… well, getting in their way."

Emma snorted in agreement, she had no trouble picturing that. Killian tried to give her a dirty look but hell, who was he kidding?

"Aye. And as you can imagine yours truly was perfectly content letting them arrange all that craziness, which I knew perfectly well you didn't care for, and tried to tell them so numerous times, mind you," he gave her a pointed look, a very 'see? I'm innocent in all this' kind of look. "But David, stubborn arse that he is, wanted to be in the middle of it all and well, yes, I can only imagine what you had to endure."

"He took me to a bakery to taste different cakes _for his grandparents' wedding anniversary_."

Killian pulled a sympathetic face.

"Oh, yeah," Emma nodded before dropping her head in her hands.

Killian's hands kept working on her feet in silence and she eventually forced herself to look at him, a tortured expression on her face.

"I'm acting like a total bitch, aren't I?"

"No."

"Shut up. I am," she protested stubbornly. "You guys-

Killian's eyebrow shot up.

"- fine, the other guys, they worked so hard on this and I appreciate it, really. And I honestly believe that… in a couple of years I might be ready for it… the whole big surprise party thing. I'm getting there. I'm just… not there yet."

Emma let out a sigh and peeked at Killian, her face the picture of guilt and apprehension.

Her boyfriend was looking at her, eyes sparkling with his 'way ahead of you, Swan' look and the corners of his lips twitching slightly every few seconds.

"Aye. Now that you have arrived at that conclusion too, shall we go?"

Emma furrowed her brows.

"You're… not here to take me for a totally casual walk and then accidentally lead me to a place filled with balloons, booze and a ridiculous amount of people I don't know the names of?"

"Well, I can't make any promises about the booze but no, no balloons and certainly no people whose names you don't know."

"So…" Emma's eyes began to sparkle with a barely repressed hope even as she tried to keep her grin in check. "We are not going to the party?"

"Emma," Killian twisted around so that her feet fell on either side of him and he grabbed one of her hands. "If I had to choose between making you happy and making Mary-Margaret and Ruby, or David, or, hell, anybody else, happy – I'd choose you. Always."

Emma swallowed down the lump in her throat and surged forward, crashing her body into his,her lips sinking to his in a mixture of joy and relief.

"What is more," continued Killian, one hand combing through her hair as he turned to whisper in her ear. "I'm sure their first priority today is your happiness as well. And in all fairness – I did tell them at the very start of all this madness that I had a plan of my own and every intention of carrying it out."

"Oh, do you now?" Emma leaned back, excitement sparkling inside her for the first time today.

"Indeed I do."

She went to her party the next year. And she enjoyed MM's over-the-top decorations and David's unsurprisingly good pastry choices and Ruby's insane drinking games.

But this one – Killian and his small but well-cared for boat, a scattering of candles and the promised booze and muffins embedded with a dozen colourful birthday candles – this one remains her best birthday to date.


End file.
